


An Angel Found: A Wammy Christmas Eve Story

by Asraella



Series: Tales of A Lowercase L [1]
Category: Death Note, Death Note (Anime & Manga)
Genre: A Small L, Backstory, Christmas, Wammy House
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-26
Updated: 2019-12-26
Packaged: 2021-02-26 13:02:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,991
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21969733
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Asraella/pseuds/Asraella
Summary: L's first Christmas Eve at Wammy House.
Series: Tales of A Lowercase L [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1581517
Comments: 9
Kudos: 37





	An Angel Found: A Wammy Christmas Eve Story

“L, wouldn’t you like to join the other children for the holiday festivities?” Watari asked the little ball of a boy who was hunched over a half-completed puzzle, pieces sprawled across the floor, blank side up.

“No, thank you, Mr. Wammy. I’m content to stay where I am,” was his simple reply, staring intently at the cardboard fragments that, with persistence, would become something whole.

With fatherly affection, Watari observed the tiny enigma busily at work constructing an empty canvas, happy in the confines of his private room. “Wouldn’t you like to see the picture the pieces are making as you put it together?”

L stared up at his caregiver, large greyish-blue eyes dominating his features, “I know what it is. It’s a photograph of Big Ben in the wintertime. I already completed it earlier today and decided I would like to try something more challenging.”

“I see.” Picking up the box that had once contained the puzzle, Watari examined its details.

_550 pieces._

He was going to have to find more difficult games to entertain the boy.

“L, it _is_ Christmas. Are you sure you want to spend it this way?”

The gentle prod wasn’t going to be enough to budge the stubborn child.

“Yes, I’m quite certain.” Between small, slender fingers, L pinched the carefully chosen piece and locked it securely into place.

“Alright, if that’s what you wish," was all the older gentleman replied as he left L to his work.

* * *

A half-hour had passed and L was just putting the last piece of the puzzle in place when Watari returned to his room with a canvas bag slung over his forearm and dragging a small evergreen in tow, peppering the floor with needles.

“What are you doing Mr. Wammy?” A quizzical L walked over and began examining the tree, tilting his head to get a look from another angle.

“I understand you not wanting to leave the comforts of your room, but that doesn’t mean you should be deprived of Christmas.” Watari screwed the trunk into the metal base, giving stability to the once living decoration.

“What are you going to do with the tree?” He pressed his thumb to his bottom lip, waiting for an answer from his caretaker.

“We are going to decorate it.” A sadness crossed L’s face. “Together,” Watari quickly added. There was no need to poke painful memories that lurked in the poor lad’s mind, leaving the cause of his sudden dark expression to Watari’s imagination.

Dropping his stare, L flopped to the floor, tucking his knees to his chest. “If you think we should.”

“I’m going to get us something to eat.” Watari called over his shoulder as he heading out of his ward’s room, fighting the urge to ruffle the inky mop on the boy’s head as he passed by him. “I will be back momentarily.”

Only a few minutes had gone by when he returned with a silver tray overflowing with assorted candies and Christmas cookies. Like any sugar-loving child would, L descended upon the confections, balancing on his tip toes as his hands greedily reached for the sweets.

“No, L,” Watari chuckled warmly, “we’re going to use most of these to decorate the tree.”

The tray was spilling over with sweets any child would consider a delicacy. There were cookies made of gingerbread in the shapes of reindeer, elves, and bells, their details filled in with icing and silver sprinkles. Candy canes swirled in red and white were wedged between the characters, the faint smell of peppermint permeating their wrappers, as well as nonpareils nestled in between. Any space left was taken up by a rainbow of fruit rock candies, cellophane wrapper twisting into little bows at the ends.

“Please, Mr. Wammy, may I have just one?”

It was hard to deny the child when he asked so politely, his focus on the frosted treats.

“Yes, I think that would be alright. After all, it’s your first Christmas with us.” He placed the tray on the floor, well within the boy’s reach. His heart was soft for the orphan on his first Christmas without his parents.

“L, I’m going to make us some hot chocolate. I will be right back.”

Nodding in silent agreement, L never took his eyes off the cookies, and after careful consideration, he chose a gingerbread reindeer. He began nibbling on the frosted antlers as he glanced from the bare tree to the cookies that remained momentarily spared from the boy’s sweet tooth. Wiping his sticky hands against the white cotton T-shirt with sleeves just a little too for him, he grabbed the bag Watari thoughtlessly left behind and dumped the contents out, spilling a collage of construction paper, strings of popcorn, scissors, glue, yarn and thread all over the floor.

An idea flickered behind the little boy’s eyes. He took the spool of thread, cutting several lengths and lining them up in parallel rows on top of the Christmas goodies. Grabbing the tray, he brought everything over to the tree, setting it all down on the floor as he scrunched himself up and settled in to his project.

Taking a reindeer in hand, he tied a string around its middle, repeating the action around each elf, making little nooses for them to dangle from. He tried to tie the bells, but the thread would not stay put without squishing it into the icing, but it was a necessary mess in order to have a beautiful tree. Finally, he wove a yarn around the candies, looping around the twisted wrappers to secure them in place. When he was finished, he had made a sugary chain to weave throughout the evergreen branches, leaving frosting fingerprints on each wrapper.

“This will go well with the popcorn string Mr. Wammy has created,” he thought to himself with childlike pride.

As he munched on his gingerbread, he hung each cookie precariously on the tree, limited by his size to the bottom half of the boughs. The reindeer dangled lopsidedly, some dipping forward into a nosedive, others rearing upwards like they were trying to jump free of their leash. The elves hung by their necks in a gruesome display of cuteness that would cause anyone who saw them to wonder what drove them to their untimely end.

Surprisingly, the bells dangled evenly from the branches that held them.

Stepping back for a better look, he smiled at his creation as he popped the rear end of the reindeer into his mouth.

* * *

“I see you’ve been busy, L.” Watari chuckled as he returned with two mugs and a tea pot full of hot chocolate.

“Yes, Mr. Wammy. I think the tree looks most festive, wouldn’t you agree?”

“You did a very nice job indeed.” He smiled as he poured the cocoa, handing the first cup to the boy. “Be careful. It’s hot.”

L beamed up at him, full of pride. “Thank you.”

“Should we put more decorations on the tree?” Picking up the garland of strung popcorn, he held it at L’s eye level.

“Yes, Mr. Wammy.” L turned away, his little feet slapping against the hardwood as he skipped over to the candies he had strung together, sticky with icing. “Look. I made a candy string to go with your popcorn decoration.”

“They go very well together. Let’s put them on the tree.”

Watari wound the popcorn string several times until it was short enough to hang around his shoulders before taking the end of the candy garland that L held out to him. Starting at the bottom, they draped the strands on the branches, intertwining them between the cookies. When L had decorated as high as he could, Watari picked him up and walked him around the tree, allowing him to reach the highest limbs.

“Would you like to put the candy canes on next? Or perhaps you would like to make paper chains?” Watari gently returned L to the floor, not letting go of him until he was sure he his stance was stable.

“What are paper chains?”

“They’re strips of colorful paper looped together and glued into a chain. Have you ever made one before?” Bringing the cup to his lips, Watari took a sip of hot chocolate and grimaced at its sweetness.

“No, I have not made one. I would like to, but I would like to put the candy canes on first.”

“Then that’s what we will do.”

“May I have a candy cane to eat?” L’s sweet tooth was hard to fight.

“Of course, L.” Anything to make the orphaned child happy.

* * *

L lay on his stomach, rubbing his bare feet together in the air behind him. Watari cut strips of paper as L busily glued them into links, alternating the colors from red, to yellow, to green. They quickly made a chain that was worthy of any Victorian Christmas.

“When we are done with this, you should hang a stocking at the end of your bed and go straight to sleep or Father Christmas won’t come.” It was not unusual for adults to coax their children into and earlier bedtime on Christmas eve, and with L’s poor sleep habits, Watari needed all the help he could get.

“I’m not tired.” L squeezed his wrist through one end of the long paper chain. “I am also uncertain as to why I must be asleep for Father Christmas to visit. My condition of consciousness shouldhave no bearing on his ability to do so.”

Watari smiled at the precocious young lad. “That’s just how Father Christmas works.” Kneeling down, he carefully took the chain from L’s wrist and handed him a stocking.

L gave a small frown. A plan was brewing in his tireless mind. “Watari, may I please have a bell?”

“A bell?”

“Yes, a bell.” He reaffirmed his request.

“I don’t see why not.”

It took no time for him to pick up the telephone to fulfill the boy’s wish. His voice was hushed, making it difficult for L to make out the words, but he didn’t give it a second thought. Over the past several months he had developed a deep-rooted trust in his caregiver and slowly became accustomed to not worrying about what the adult was doing.

A few moments passed before there was a knock on the door announcing Roger’s arrival.

“Quillish, here is the bell you asked for.” He gave a copper bell to his long-time friend and business partner. “I also thought you might have a use for this.”

In his hands he carried a angel tree topper, something found within the cellars of Wammy’s House, a true Victorian treasure. A thin layer of dust gave it an overall grey tone and one wing was bent, but it was still beautiful.

“It will complete our tree nicely,” Watari thanked Roger. “How are things going with the others?”

“You’re lucky. You only have to deal with one unruly monster,” Roger muttered.

“He’s been no trouble.” The two of them looked at L who was turning the stocking inside out and then back again. “L, come say hello to Roger.”

“Hello, Mr. Ruvie,” L said, scuffling his feet across the hardwood towards the two older gentlemen.

“Hello, L.” Roger hid his mild dislike for the boy behind a forced smile. He wasn’t terribly fond of children to begin with and he was still uncertain about this one, considering how difficult he was when he first arrived. “How are you this evening?”

L waved his hand, motioning Roger to come closer to him. With a gentleman’s bow, Roger leaned down to accommodate the request.

“I think Mr. Wammy believes that Father Christmas is real,” The boy whispered, too young to be deprived of such childhood wonders.

Roger’s smirked warmed. “You know what L? I do, too.”

“Well, after tonight, I am hoping to have definitive proof.” L turned to face Watari. “May I have the bell now?” he asked, his dark eyes falling on the angel that Watari now cradled.

“’I’m going to leave you to whatever this is, Quillish.” Roger opened the door to be greeted by the distant sound of joyous shrieks from the other children. “Happy Christmas,” he grumbled, shutting the door behind him.

Watari turned his attention to L. “Here you go.” An off-pitched ping resonated from its hollows as he handed him the slightly tarnished bell.

He crammed the bell into the pocket of his raggedy jeans that he refused to give up before pointing a crooked finger at the topper. “Can we put that on the tree?”

“Of course. Let’s do it right now.” Without being told to, L took the angel with gentle hands from Watari’s grasp.

The older gent scooped up the little boy and held him high, allowing him to place the angelic topper on the tree.

“I’ve secured the angel, Mr. Wammy. Please set me down.”

Holding him firmly under his arms, he swung the tiny L around once before setting him down, his feet skimming the floor as he came in for a landing, a rare giggle escaping from his candy cane stained lips.

The magical sound of a child’s laughter slowly sputtered silent.“Mr. Wammy, do angels exist?”

Watari wasn’t sure where the question came from, but he had a guess that it had something to do with the loss of his parents.“Yes, L. I think that they do.”

“You have no proof, though, do you?” His eyes begged for an answer he knew Watari couldn’t give him.

“No, you just have to believe.” He wished he could have given him the assurance he wanted.

“I thought you would say that.” A faraway look that made him seem years older than he was took over his rounded features.

“Come, L. Show me what you wanted the bell for.”

“Yes.” L regained his child-like countenance. “I will also need string and scissors.”

Watari grabbed the necessary materials and followed L back to his stocking.

L cut a three foot piece of string. “See, if I tie one end of the string to the loop that allows the stocking to be hung and the other end to the bell,” he twisted a knot around the bell handle, “and leverage it against the bedpost, when someone deposits a gift into the stocking, it will put tension on the string, ringing the bell and alerting me to their presence.”

“I see. You built an alarm.” Impressed with L’s plan, a smile stretched across Watari’s face. It was going to be difficult to surprise him. “Alright L. Time to get into bed.”

“I will do as you ask, but only because it behooves me to do so. I need to be close to my trap.” He climbed into bed and, like a little gopher, he burrowed under the blankets, his head where his feet should be, his rump making a noticeable bump under the covers.

Watari chuckled at the sight of the less than camouflaged child. “L, please get in bed normally. There is no way you can breathe under there.”

“I assure you I’m getting enough oxygen,” the boy argued, his voice muffled by the sheets.

“Please do as I ask.” Watari’s voice had just a hint of sternness to it.

“Yes, Watari, I will do as you say.” His bottom lip protruded into a pout as he tunneled out and situated himself conventionally in his bed.

“Now, I know it’s not easy for you to sleep in your bed, but I’m proud of you for trying,” Pulling up the sheets, he tucked them around L’s small form.

“Mr.Wammy, am I good? If Father Christmas is in fact real, would he bring me gifts?” His question was asked with sorrowful concern.

“Oh, L. Yes. You’re a very good boy.” Watari fought the urge to hug him. He hoped someday they would get there, but that day was not today.

“Ok. I was just making sure.” His eyes were suddenly heavy, his messy black locks smooshing into the pillow.

“Good Night, L.” Watari said kindly, but L was already asleep. He tip-toed away from the bed, leaving L to his dreams.

* * *

In the morning, L woke to find his stocking overflowing with sweets and small trinkets. “Thank you, Mr. Wammy!” he exclaimed with happiness.

“You’re welcome, L, but it was Father Christmas who visited you, and by the look of it, you were a very good boy.” He smiled down at the child he loved like a son.

“However, I’m a bit dismayed that my trap did not work.” His failed attempt to catch Father Christmas seemed to be less of a concern now that morning was here.

Emptying the stocking on the floor, L happily sorted everything into two piles, one for candies and one for toys. When he completed his task, he skipped to the tree.

“Wow!” He shouted with excitement as he took in the sight of the red and green wrapped packages adorned with silver ribbon, his eyes sparkling with a glee Watari had not yet seen in him. He hoped that this was something that wouldn’t be a foreign experience. “May I open them Mr. Wammy?”

“Of course, L. They’re for you.” Joy washed over Watari as he watched L tear through the presents, losing him in the heap of paper growing around him.

There were several puzzles that were at least a thousand pieces each, a Rubik’s cube, models of dinosaur skeletons that needed to be intricately assembled, books of crosswords, Sudoku, hidden pictures, and a book of short mysteries that were written for children.

When L had unwrapped all of his presents, he ran over to Watari. “Thank you, Mr. Wammy.” L wrapped his arms tightly around the older man’s middle, pressing his head into his belly . “I’m sorry I don’t have a gift for you.”

Watari cautiously returned L’s hug, squeezing him gently around his shoulders.

_You have just given me the best present._


End file.
